


Next To Your Heartbeat Where I Should Be

by velvetjinx



Series: Photographs [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Shameless Smut, i'm enjoying writing these far too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: Chris shows Sebastian around town, including his apartment (by which I mean his bedroom).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to James who sparked off this whole au, and Ria whose encouragement means I've written three fics in four days. See part one for more extensive notes. 
> 
> Title taken from Ed Sheeran again.

Turns out all Sebastian wants to do is shower, then have Chris take him on a tour around their small town, pointing out places of interest and any hotspots. Chris laughs when Sebastian uses that word because the town isn't that big and Sebastian smacks him on the arm and seriously, Chris can't believe they've only known each other for two days. 

"Why don't we go on my bike?" Sebastian suggests, but Chris shakes his head. 

"Don't really want to be yelling over the engine noise," he replies, and Sebastian nods. 

"So, walk then?"

Chris agrees, and soon they're setting out. Sebastian had hung up their wet clothes to dry the night before, so Chris doesn't have to borrow anything from Sebastian, although the idea makes his chest feel a little tight. As does the idea of Sebastian wearing his clothes. But that's more of a "boyfriend" thing to do and it's only been two days so Chris is pretty sure they aren't there yet. 

Chris shows him round the centre of town, with stories for various places from his time growing up. The mall, where he used to hang out after school and once got pushed into the fountain by an ex girlfriend when he'd confronted her about cheating on him; the arcade, where he spent his Saturdays as a kid perfecting his high score on various video games; the park, where he had his first kiss: "Tammy Firth, man, she was so hot I never thought she'd go out with a kid like me."

"I don't know, I'd say you're pretty hot," Sebastian replies, heat in his gaze. 

"Yeah but back then I was really short and skinny and had, like, pimples. It wasn't a good look." Chris laughs, then pulls Sebastian over to the swings. Its early enough for a Saturday morning that any kids are still inside watching cartoons, so the place is pretty deserted. Chris sits on a swing and Sebastian stands next to him, leaning against the frame and smiling at him. 

"So is this town small enough that people are gonna talk if I kiss you in public?" Sebastian asks. 

"Well, people will talk, but they won't mind. We're still in California," Chris replies, smiling, and then Sebastian is leaning down and kissing him deeply. 

When they finally part, Chris decides that he needs fresh clothes since the ones he's wearing have grease stains on them, so they swing by Chris's place. It's not very big - his dad pays him a fair wage, but not enough for one of the bigger houses, so he rents a one bedroom apartment about half way between his parents' house and the garage. 

"I know it's not much, but..." Chris says awkwardly as he leads Sebastian inside. 

"No, it's great. It's good to have your own space," Sebastian assures him, voice ringing with sincerity. 

Chris gives him the short tour. "Kitchen, living room, bathroom, and this," he adds, grabbing Sebastian's hand and pulling him in, "is my bedroom."

"Oh it is, huh?" Sebastian asks, crowding in to Chris's space and pulling at the hem of Chris's tshirt. Chris puts his arms up, allowing Sebastian to pull the tshirt off, then Sebastian pulls his own tshirt off and Chris pushes him against the bedroom wall, pressing their bare skin together and it's fucking amazing, is what it is. 

Sebastian brings his hands down from where they've been clasping Chris's arms to start undoing his jeans, fingers brushing against Chris's half hard cock as they work on the button, and the pleasure is so sharp it takes Chris a moment to get with the program and return the favour. 

As soon as he's got his jeans undone, Chris slips a hand inside, cupping Sebastian's cock through his boxers, and Sebastian groans against Chris's lips. The sound sparks something in Chris, and the next few minutes are spent with them trying to get off shoes, socks, and clothes as quickly as possible. When they're both naked they tumble onto the bed together, and Sebastian rolls over so he's face down under Chris, ass in the air. The sight is so enticing that Chris needs to take a moment, biting his lip as his cock leaks over the mattress. 

"You're just desperate for my cock, aren't you, Sebastian?" he murmurs, and Sebastian doesn't even protest, he just nods and pushes his ass higher. "Fuck, you look so good like this. Like your body is begging me to fuck you. I think you prefer getting fucked, don't you? You just fucking love a cock in your ass."

As he speaks, Chris is pulling lube and a condom from the bedside cabinet, but he doesn't miss Sebastian nodding at his words. Chris lays the supplies on the bed beside him, then pushes Sebastian's thighs apart enough that he can lean down and mouth at his balls. He licks and sucks at the rough skin before licking up past his taint to his asshole. Chris has only done this once before and didn't particularly enjoy it but, as he nips and tongues around the puckered skin, the noises Sebastian is making getting him even harder, he can't for the life of him remember why. 

He starts opening up Sebastian with his tongue, pulling Sebastian's asscheeks wide and starting to tonguefuck him in earnest, and Sebastian is making small whimpering noises into the pillow that are driving Chris distracted. 

He pulls back, ignoring Sebastian's strangled curse, and squeezes the lube over his fingers. Then he pushes in a single finger, biting at Sebastian's asscheek as he does so, and Sebastian pushes his ass back, his body begging for more even though he seems to have lost the ability for speech. 

Chris fingers him open as slowly as he can stand, desperate to plunge into that tight heat with his cock but at the same time wanting to draw out Sebastian's pleasure. By the time he adds a third finger he's rubbing that spot inside Sebastian with every instroke of his fingers and Sebastian is nearly sobbing into the pillow. 

"Fucking hurry up, Chris, fucking fuck me, need your cock inside me, please," he babbles, and Chris quiets him with a kiss to the shoulder. 

"Soon, baby, I promise," he murmurs in Sebastian's ear. "Gotta open you up for me first, don't wanna hurt you, gonna make this so good for you." Which is true, but mostly Chris is taking so much time because Sebastian is fucking beautiful when he squirms. 

Sebastian nods, biting his lip, and Chris goes back to concentrating on opening Sebastian up as he peppers kisses across his shoulders. But his cock is heavy between his legs, leaking pretty much constantly now, and he just needs to be inside Sebastian so he pulls out his fingers and rolls on the condom before slicking himself up. 

He hooks his arm under Sebastian's chest and pulls him up. Sebastian gets the idea pretty quickly and reaches behind him, steadying Chris's cock so he can sink down onto it. He pauses when he's fully seated and they're both breathing hard as they adjust, but then finally Sebastian starts to move, his body rising and falling onto Chris's lap. Chris rolls his hips gently in counterpoint to Sebastian's movements and Sebastian cries out as Chris's cock hits that spot inside of him. 

It's slow and sensual and perfect this way, and Chris reaches round to gently hold the dogtags lying over Sebastian's heart as they move together. Sebastian's arm comes up to wrap behind Chris's neck, and then they both move their heads so they can kiss. The kiss turns sloppy pretty quickly, and soon they're not doing much more than panting into each other's mouths, but it's perfect, Chris thinks to himself. 

They lose themselves in the movement of their bodies. Time passes, but neither of them are really aware of anything outside themselves. Chris's hand has made its way down from the dogtags to Sebastian's cock which he strokes, slowly, mostly letting Sebastian fuck his fist as he moves. 

But then Sebastian's eyelashes are fluttering as he says, "Chris, _Chris_ , want you to bend me over and fuck me hard, want to touch myself as you pound my ass and make me come," and Chris feels his cock jerk inside Sebastian at the idea. So he pushes Sebastian forward, grinning as he falls on all fours with a "whoof", and grabs his hips before starting to fuck him fast and hard. He sees Sebastian's hand move under himself and Chris knows he's stroking himself and fuck, he wishes he could see that but then Sebastian is crying out Chris's name as the muscles in his ass pulse around Chris's cock and that's all he needs to drive him over the edge as he stills, groaning out his own orgasm. 

Chris pulls out gently and disposes of the condom, before going to the bathroom to get a washcloth. When he comes back, Sebastian is lying to one side of the wet spot, looking completely fucked out, and Chris feels his cock twitch valiantly at the sight. He lies beside Sebastian and wipes the lube off his ass with the washcloth, then attempts to clean up the wet spot before throwing the cloth off to one side. He lifts his arm and Sebastian immediately snuggles into his side, head on his shoulder and arm across his chest. 

Chris reaches over with the arm not underneath Sebastian and holds the dogtags. "So what's with these, anyway? You ex military or something?"

Sebastian shakes his head. "They were my dad's. He died before I was born, but my mom found those in a box when I was about fifteen and said I could have them if I wanted them. I've worn them ever since." He looks up at Chris slyly. "I get the feeling you like them, though, since you like to touch them when we fuck."

Chris laughs. "I do, I think they're hot. I don't know why." He leans down to kiss Sebastian, but one kiss isn't enough, is never enough. When they finally break apart, Sebastian lays his head back down on Chris's shoulder, and Chris strokes lazily along the arm resting on his chest. "So what do you want to do for the rest of the day?"

"Can we just stay here?" Sebastian asks, and Chris is more than okay with that. He soon drifts off, lulled to sleep by the deep, easy breathing of his lover in his arms.


End file.
